Furisode
by SurfingSpider
Summary: Linna invites the Knight Sabres to her parents town to celebrate her Age Day.
1. Announcement

"Linna, wow, you look amazing!"

Nene, eyes wide with wonder, walked around her Knight Sabre friend slowly, drawing in all the detail of the riot of orange, pink, yellow, red and white flowers, carts, leaves, geometric shapes, birds and all such more that spiralled, hung and draped on the pale green silk kimono that she had just entered the Silky Doll in.

Linna blushed modestly. "Thank you, Nene. I couldn't wait showing you all.

What do you think, Priss?"

Linna, hands hidden inside ankle sweeping folds, lifted up the long elaborate sleeves.

"Even your shoeeesssssssss..." Nene continued to gush.

Priss, leathered, biker, smelling slightly of grease and sweat, stood up from one of the shop's waiting chairs, put down the guitar magazine and with cross arms and a shake of her in need of washing hair said:

"You do look amazing."

Linna's already broad smile widened further and Priss suspected she could feel the renewed heat emanating from Linna's red cheeks.

"What's the occasion?" Priss added.

"I'll tell you all when Sylia is here. Do you know where she is?" Linna replied, immensely happy with herself and her friends' reaction.

"Canoodling some customer, I bet." Priss shrugged.

Nene, standing, "Are you sure that's what you mean Priss?"

Priss narrowed her eyes, "I know what I'm talking about."

"Really? Sometimes I wonder that you just use 'big' words..."

Linna sighed. Nene was getting a little precocious in front of Priss recently. She suspected that it had something to do with Mackey. Having a boyfriend; that made her more mature than the rest of them – Sylia excepted. Still, Nene sounded right this time, Priss was using the wrong word to describe Sylia. Sylia was sticky with her customers and could ego them into buying anything, but Linna was sure that no canoodling was involved.

It was at that moment, before Priss could close to knuckle distance of Nene, that the woman of the thought walked into view, just having rung out a bedazzled customer. Sylia's face changed from faux happiness and interest into genuine and she gave Linna a big hug before stepping back and admiring the floral Kimono.

"Just beautiful, Linna, Congratulations."

Linna couldn't help but bow.

"Thank you, Sylia. It means a lot."

"Oh, nonsense. It suits you perfectly. And today, you should have told us."

"What today?" Nene perked up from behind Sylia, having positioned herself there to avoid Priss.

"It's her Age Day, know-it-all." Priss said, drawing the surprised looks of both Sylia and Priss.

Priss huffed, "Don't look at me like I don't know anything."

"Sorry, Priss," Linna rubbed Priss' shoulder as additional apology, "It isn't my Day just yet, it's tomorrow and I've come to invite you all to my parents."


	2. Train Of

~~ Train Of ~~

Linna and Nene took the train; two in fact, first a JR tokkyu in a Green car where the pair ate their platform bento dinners, chattering away like they used to when Linna stayed over at Nene's notoriously messy studio whilst playing console games – that Linna always lost – before, unable to sustain lucidity despite all the caffeinated drinks in Nene's arsenal, the pair keeled over and slept until midday.

The second was an aged kaisoku still in service ferrying the few travellers along the line away from the regional hub city that slowly, irrevocably, itself was being consumed by the gravitational sprawl of the mega city Tokyo.

Late, the two girls rested their heads against each other.

Without reservation Linna's friends had agreed to come to her Age Day, even Priss who quipped "You're paying for my gas, though.' before taking leave to return to her trailer and pack a bag for the long journey. Sylia, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Linna. I won't be able to come up until tomorrow afternoon, is that okay?". And Nene: "Yes!" she was finally going to steal time away from the encroachable Priss; "How will we get there?"

"By train."

Ding ding. Clack clack.

There was nothing to discern outside in the night. Some passing lights. The always green glow of the sky, not some aurora; Tokyo's light.

Looking out the window of her home. The daisian light calling.

The allure of Tokyo that had built up so much inside her. It was the place. The only place. Tokyo had everything that a small country town didn't. Excitement. Size. Life. The Knight Sabres. She'd found all that and more. The good and the bad of it. The bad of it, being a Knight Sabre, she saw, was in, the worst of it.

With the best of them. Sylia, Priss, Nene. She had no regrets. Before now Linna had been back to her parents once and they had tried to set her up with an eligible bachelor. She hoped they weren't going to do the same thing again this time. Not with all her friends coming. Not with _her_ coming.

Nerves.

It was going to be her Day.

It only came once. In a way she'd had it already. The first time she had put on the hard suit and gone and fought a boomer. What else could make you older? More aware of mortality?

"I'm sounding like Priss," Linna sighed, "Worse. My raging sea."

Nene mumbled something into her shoulder.

"Not long now. Two more stops."

Two more stops.

The city's glow, stronger, brighter, than when she was younger.

It would continue to glow, grow until the whole country was lit beneath its umbrella. Her parent's house, their farm, their crops, would disappear and become a convenience store, a parking lot. She loved her parents dearly. The future they wanted wasn't going to happen. The future was hers and it lay in the heart of the light.

Two girls. One in a furisode, another in western garb, rode the train.


	3. Arrival

Linna's parents were there at the station to meet them. She stepped out onto the platform, put her carry-on down beside her and bowed.

"Tadaima."

Her parents, father in habitual after work trousers and collared shirt, mother in a simple tan colour kimono for house and market chores.

"Okaeri," her mother said. Then stepped forward and gave her daughter a big hug. "We've missed you. Are you alright, the news from Tokyo..."

Linna hugged back. "I'm fine, mother," presenting Nene she said: "This is my friend, Nene. She is a Police Officer."

Her parent's oohh'd.

Nene smiled and waved, then made an attempt at a bow.

"A Police Officer. We're so glad. It's good to have authority friends. You're a clever girl."

Linna's father took both the girls' carry-ons. "Let's go," he grunted and bore the weights off.

"Dad, its okay we can-"

Her mother patted her arm. "Let you father do, we have guests. How many more are coming?"

"Um, two."

"Excellent! We're glad you have so many friends. Are they also coming tonight?"

"One. Sylia – my friend will arrive tomorrow."

"Good, good. Ah, let me look at you. That is such a beautiful furisode, dear."

"Thank you."

"A girl should always have a beautiful kimono for special occasions. When we get home I will make up your rooms. I didn't know you were bringing so many friends."

"It's okay, I can manage -"

Mother Yamazaki tsked. "We have guests."

Inwardly Linna sighed. Her parents weren't getting any younger and farming wasn't easy work. They looked older than when she returned less than a year ago.

"It's so dark," Nene yawned.

"When I was a little girl you could still sea some starts at night."

Nene looked up. Cloud, lit haze.

"How far away is Tokyo?"

Linna pointed towards where the green illumination was the strongest.

They followed her parents to the small carpark already devoid of other vehicles, the few other passengers that had disembarked already left. The Yamazaki vehicle, a beat up van. An heirloom, her father's fathers.

Linna cringed. It may have been the best thing to ride in when she was little. There were plenty of better looking wrecks around where Priss lived.

They all clambered inside. The transmission protested. The engine turned over and the began to move.

In daylight the drive could have been quaint. Old fashioned houses, some hundreds of years ago like the shrine or the home of the longest lived family in the area, others scores of years. None less than Linna was old. No new building in her lifetime. Plenty moved out of when the grey inhabitants passed on. No young couples, no children, no generation taking their place.

One of the reasons why her parents were so anxious to have her return home. To continue. Tradition mattered so much to them.

"It's sooo quiet."

"It is that."

They arrived at her home. Former home. No matter how she felt about the town, about moving out, her home was still her home, and it was a good looking home. Wide verandah, shoji, their own cedar soaking bath that had relaxed her muscles after every sports competition – something to ask Sylia to install for after their missions, would be a good idea – and her room.

Her father had already disappeared inside.

"Can you put tea on please on Linna while I prepare the futon. Do you know when your other friend will arrive?"

"Oh, Priss," Nene said, "I wonder what she's going to think about this place?"

A tightness gripped Linna's stomach.

Or what would her parents think of Priss.

Just to make her feel worse she heard the unmistakable whine of an approaching motorcycle.


	4. Retroduction

"Here she is," Nene said, waving, as Priss slowed into the driveway, stopped, and dropped one boot onto the ground.

Linna looked back towards her house, her mum had gone inside. I have a little bit of time before I have to introduce her...

"...what took you so long?" Nene was continuing.

Priss, stiff, swung off her bike and stretched her back. "Uaah."

Smiling, Linna came over. "Not too long a ride, I hope?"

Priss looked back at her flatly. "Just arrived?"

"Yes. Mum is preparing the room. We could all do with a good nights sleep."

"Yeah. I'm beat. This is the country, I want to relax. Forget all about the AD Police and boomers and," Nene yawned.

Priss lifted her duffle bag off the back of her bike. Linna reached out to take it for her.

"It's okay."

"You're my guest. I'll take it."

Both their hands held onto the straps. They stared at each other.

"You two..." Nene yawned again. "I'm hungry."

Linna let go, trying to ignore Priss' victorious smirk as she turned and led the way to the house. "I'll make tea and I'm sure there is enough to eat to satisfy even you, Nene."

The trio entered and removed their shoes. Priss placed hers outside and the outer pair of riding socks. The floor was wood, recently washed with a lemon scent. Walls white divided by dark wood beams, shoji screens dividing rooms. Linna took them to the kitchen, the more modern part of the structure along with the western bathroom.

Linna turned on the electric tea kettle and laid sweet buns on a plate to share.

"How was the ride, Priss?"

"Long."

"Not as long as when we rode to the concert?" Linna smiled. That had been a best night.

"That had better roads. As soon as I got off the highway... I hate truck drivers."

"Well, you're here. We all arrived. And that makes me happy." and she was. Very much so.

She poured tea.

"Ah, Linna-chan," her father entered the kitchen, "This is your other friend?"

"Yes, this is Priss."

Priss held out her hand and with a slight pause father Yamazaki took and shook it.

"You rode all the way from Tokyo? You must be tired."

"A little."

"You look tired too, dad," Linna said, "You should go to bed."

"Ah, yes yes. Good night everyone."

One parent was replaced by another. Linna watched her mother carefully, looking for any reaction to Priss, the riding leathered messy haired singer.

Her mother didn't disappoint Linna's fears. She paused in step when she laid eyes on Priss. Politeness and decorum recovered quickly. It was enough for Linna, though. Nene was a Police Officer. That was respectable. Priss looked... it was Priss, dishevelled by the journey – who couldn't look any better to Linna, undoubtedly the opposite to her mother.

Perfunctory greetings were exchanged. Priss more out of being more tired than she was showing, than she was being as equally distant.

"Linna tells me that Nene is a Police Officer. What is it that you do, Priss?"

"I'm a singer."

"Oh, enka? Opera?"

"No. Punk rock, ma'am."

Priss said it just as Priss could and Linna cringed.

"Is everything ready, mum?" she interjected.

"Yes, dear. It is late."

"It is. Good night."

"Good night."

Linna showed them the bathroom and then to the bedroom where three futons were laid out on the floor. Her drawers were still there; the workbench was gone to make space. Nene left to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry for that Priss." Linna grabbed Priss' hand, why, she felt that she had to – needed to, for herself, irrationally.

Priss shrugged. "I'll manage."

She looked down at her hand. Linna blushed and let go.

"She'll warm up. So will dad. They weren't keen on me going to Tokyo. They're not city people."

"I said I'll manage."

Linna hoped that she would be able to manage herself.

Priss removed her jacket and folding it up, placed it on the window sill. She then lay down on one of the futons.

"It's quiet here."

No sirens, no city hum. No screaming, wailing, shouting, shooting. No wild tide of the crowd there for her.

"Too quiet." Linna started the process of unwinding and unwrapping the may layers of her furisode. Far too quiet for a girl of dreams.

She could feel Priss's eyes on her.

"You're not going to brush your teeth or anything?"

"Too tired." Priss rolled onto her side away from Linna.

Linna slid open a compartment and placed the obi on it.

"Priss?"

She turned around.

"Priss?"

Gone already.

Linna sighed.

Tomorrow – today - she was going to be older. It was her Age Day.

Nene returned, took one look at Priss' slumber and giggled.

"She would never have lasted one of my sleep overs!"


	5. Morning Joe

Nene was up and about, and gone first, lured by the sounds and scents emanating from the kitchen. She stared down hopelessly at the other two girls still lying beneath their duvet in catatonic slumber.

"Hopeless," the blonde shook her head. Her stomach grumbled.

And lead her out of the room.

Somehow Priss had rolled beneath her duvet, or more accurately had turned the futon entirely upside down. She did not seem to mind.

Linna, given the chance to sleep in, was ruled by the allowance. A line of drool ran down the side of her mouth. Everything normal.

They emerged an hour later, driven awake by the silence and the stark counter that Nene's pitched city prattle made in the still country air. A pair of zombies the girls shambled into the kitchen, rounded shoulders, droopy eyes. Lank and expressionless.

Any given Sunday to Linna's mother. She placed freshly made grape juice, tea, okonomiyaki, fried fish, bread, and other assortments on a nearby low table where Nene was already sitting, flipping through blogs zines and bay listings having finished her breakfast, enjoying a hot cup of joe.

Linna, wrapped up in her duvet plopped down. Gingerly Priss sat beside her. Body full of aches.

"Eat up! Guests will start to arrive soon and there is also the festival in town in the evening. Mrs Priss-"

"Huhhh?"

"Do you have something else to wear?"

Nene giggled. "That's all she EVER wears, Mrs Yamazaki."

Nene had become Linna's mother's favoured house guest. A Police Officer! She could tell all the town.

Mrs Yamazaki frowned and straightened Linna up, she having dozed sideways onto Priss' shoulder. "I'm sure I have something that will fit and will do for today."

"Not a dress, Priss can't stand dresses and makeup."

"Oh, it would have been so nice if you could have brought your officer's uniform Nene-chan."

Nene hid her grimace. "I'm afraid I can't wear it except on duty, ma'am. Very strict rules. Do the AD Police even come out here? Are there any boomers?"

Mr Yamazaki walked in at that moment: "Boomers, no. We do all of our farming ourselves. There need to be jobs for people to do, not machines."

"That's something Priss would certainly say," Nene carefully adjusted Linna before she fell back onto Priss and her mother noticed. She tried giving Linna some pancake, forcing it between her lips. She turned to Priss who started back with dark eyes.

"Coffee."

"Ah, ok."

"If you don't like boomers, why stay in the city? Too crowded, noisy and polluted."

Priss shrugged. 'cause driving out was too much of a damn hassle and painful for her backside. She prodded Linna.

"You alive?"

Nene handed a cup of coffee over.

The caffeine worked its magic and woke up the singer's appetite. She stuck into the morning bounty sampling everything; the fresh home made variety. She remembered plastic ramen and kimchi bowels that piled up in her trailer. Coffee in the city was better though. Imported.

Mrs Yamazaki came back in holding up a simple rust-red kimono. "This should do," she said to Priss. "Try it on when you're finished and leave all of your clothes for me to wash. You had a long journey."

"And have a shower," Nene said without diplomacy.

Priss would have thrown something if she'd been in the city. The presence of Linna's parents held her in check.

Linna... the duvet had unfolded.

Priss stared; for too long.

A grape pip broke her trance.

"My little girl hasn't grown up at all," Linna's mother wrapped her up and lay her down. "I'll show you where the shower and laundry are."

Priss blushed furiously.


	6. Rurouni Kenshin

It was a mens.

Priss fumed.

There was enough steam in the bathroom as was.

Linna's mother knew. She did it deliberately. She could have hit something if that wasn't going to make it any worse.

She punched a fist into her palm, held it there tight.

It wasn't her day today. It was Linna's. She was going to keep her calm for her friend.

Which way did it wrap, left over right or right over left? One wasn't a good omen.

/\/\ss/\/\

"Oh, no, seriously?" Nene couldn't help it. She bent double and laughed.

Priss pushed her into a wall and passed by into the bedroom where Mrs. Yamazaki was dressing her daughter. Putting on the furisode, the hair ornaments. It was a laborious process.

The girls smiled at each other.

"What are you wearing?" Linna asked.

"Is this one of your dads?" Priss eyed Mrs Yamazaki for a hint of malicious satisfaction.

"No... he's shorter than you."

"It was Oeki-san's." her mother answered.

Linna had to think on the name for a little while. A boy from her school, captain of the track section in the year level above hers.

"What was he doing here?" Linna asked with a tone that Priss knew that her friend was irked.

"He was asking about you. He didn't know that you had gone to Tokyo. He's such a good boy, he helps at your school."

"That doesn't explain why his yukata is here."

"Quiet now, I have to tie this properly."

Linna bit her lip.

Nene pushed in behind Priss.

"Out of the way mister!"

"Hey!"

"Nene-"

"Can I help Mrs Yamazaki?"

"I would like that Nene-chan. Can you hold here please?"

"Sure."

The two new best friends faded into their own world leaving Priss and Linna to communicate wordlessly with each other. Slight changes in posture on Linna's part, more expressive from Priss.

For as long as Priss could stand there she couldn't help feel but ill at ease. When Linna was alone they could talk. She started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Linna asked hopeful that Priss would stick around.

"For a walk. I'll be back before you're finished."

That was the truth.

/\/\ss/\/\

The bitumen road was cracked. Weeds hung along the side of the road, loitering punks.

Priss wandered down the road, one arm slipped inside the yukata resting on the obi like an itinerant ronin of ages past. Trade the surfaced road for dirt or flagstones and remove any cars and her scene could have been at that time with no other change. A wandering fighting onna masquerading as a man.

It was saturday morning and unnervingly quiet. The sky was mostly blue, wisps of stretched cotton high above. Birds, real birds, flew from one side of the horizon to the other.

One a side street she heard first, then saw a small utility shake along.

She turned the corner, bypassed two older women pushing their shopping carts who looked at her oddly. A dog resting on a plastic chair outside a closed yakitori-ya. She noted to visit the place later when it was open. A solid beer would do her good.

Then she heard sounds that were familiar.

Scuffling. Crying.

She turned into a narrow lane. Not far down three children, boys, five or six years old were standing around a shivering smaller child. Teasing, yelling, pulling at his hair. Yanking the hoop that he vainly tried to hold close and throw it, bouncingly, in Priss' direction.

Priss caught it easily.

"Oi!"

The bullies looked up. Instantly two were scared. Like all gangs there was one ring leader that the others feared and wouldn't have done anything without him. The leader was a chubby one, red faced and holding a stick.

"This is none of your business, go away!" chubby shouted.

The impudence halted Priss for a moment.

"Come here you little punk-"

Priss moved quickly, the yukata loosening around her thighs. She snatched the stick from chubby before he knew what was what and swiped it over their heads.

The two follows screamed and tears running, fled. Chubby fell on his back.

"If I see you doing anything like this again, you'll regret it. Now get lost!"

Without support chubby raced down the lane away from the fearsome stranger.

"That felt good," Priss said to herself.

"You hurt?" she said to the victim who shook his head. A look over didn't reveal any bruises or marks. Psychological.

"You live near here?"

The boy nodded. Priss held out the hoop and he took it.

"Mind if I walk you home then?"

An affirmative shake.

"Yosh!" Priss rested the stick on her shoulder. Now all she needed was a straw to chew on. "Let's go."

The boy lead the way, staying close to her side, through old family houses, walls, hedges, out into the sticks of the small town. It wasn't a long walk for all the change in environment.

"That's her, there he is!" a familiar cry from behind.

"What? That guy?" a far older voice.

A small hand gripped tightly onto her hip.

Priss turned around.

Chubby had returned, on a bicycle, with two older teenagers. He pointed.

One of the teenagers looked confused. "Are you sure? I think its a girl."

"I don't care! I'll tell dad!"

That seemed to have made their minds up. A bully son and bully dad.

"Hey you-" the other teenager paused, unsure how to address Priss.

"Just shut up, beat him!"

They were large and fit teenagers, field workers or apprentices. Still their wariness showed. If they were sure their target was a girl they wouldn't have come. They weren't going to beat up on a girl. Even as a guy she didn't look like a pushover. Wasn't from town either. An outsider. Outsiders always worried small town folk.

"Two against one? You scared?"

"Bull. You're gonna pay."

"C'mon then."

The two edged towards her. One had a stick of his own picked up along the way. The other just fists.

Priss slid her arm back into her sleeve and disengaged her charge and stepped forward. She began tapping the stick to her shoulder.

"I don't have all day."

Stick came at her first, swinging down wildly.

Energized, something to vent her frustration on, Priss smacked the stick aside and quick-reversing, whipped down on the teenager's knee. Yelping he staggered.

The second was at her quickly with a hay-maker that she easily ducked underneath and performed a classical aikido throw that delivered him sprawling onto his back, all wind expelled.

Stick was back up, blood up, girl or no. He swung again and wood met. Face to face. He was strong and pushed hard.

Priss quickly shuffled back and drew the stick high above her head. The sensation of the yukata sleeves sliding down her skin electrified.

Stick slashed again.

Priss with one hopping step forward brought her stick down on his forehead.

Crack.

"Let's go, kid."

Priss held out her hand. The little, wondered, boy took it.


	7. Age Day

People began arriving.

Her parent's friends. Her friends from school; her class, her athletics team. She greeted each until a cluster of girls and a few boys thronged about her and Nene wanting to know everything about Tokyo and then to deflect some of the attention, the AD Police, as Linna deftly pointed out Nene's profession, no doubt that her mother already had, pecking away with the other matrons.

They were working in stores, some were going to the community college, two were married. Some of the boys who weren't there had gone off to join the army. Someone was last heard of in India. But still, how big was Tokyo? How many people were there? Have you seen a boomer? Was it safe? Was it fun? Were the boys more mature? Was it just like the dramas we watched at sleepover?

Linna spied Priss coming back into the property through the excited bobbing heads. She waved, saying "I'd like you to meet another friend from Tokyo, this is Priss – she's a singer,"she quickly added as she was able to pull Priss to her through a part in the gathering.

"Ooooh."

"Ahhhh."

"Why is she wearing a man's yukata?"

"Maybe that's the fashion in Tokyo, I saw it on television."

"She's a singer. They can do anything they want."

"What do you sing?"

"Are you on the radio?"

"How many #1's have you had?"

"Who are you dating?"

Priss answered typically, short no-answers.

"No, I wasn't an idol."

"How did you met Linna?"

"Is that your bike?"

"Yes-"

"She must be a rock singer. She looks tough."

"Maybe visual?"

"No-"

"Now you see why I had to get out of here," Linna whispered into Priss' ear.

"Come on everybody, let's go inside."she said aloud.

Linna ushered her friends into the house towards the enlarged living and dining rooms. As she was about to turn in herself her mother came out.

"I think that's everyone. Let's go in."

Nene came running out. "Sylia called, she'll be here in a few minutes. She's sorry that she's late."

"Thanks, Nene. Can you get dad?"

"Okay."

"Who is she?" Linna's mother asked, "Nene didn't say much."

Good for Nene. 'She's my boss' Linna was about to say but that would be confusing, and dangerous. "She has her own business. She's important. She's also had a lot of tragedy, so it's best if you don't pry."

"Your friends are a strange mix."

Her father came out.

Sylia's car – although Linna didn't recognise it – pulled in and parked in front of the house. Its tinted windows were impossible to see into. The backdoor closest to them opened and a pair the bottom half of a silver kimono swung out, followed with amazing grace, the rest of Sylia Stingray, tightly bound in layers of the finest, expensive, silk. Her hair was pulled back and tied high, with the only colour that wasn't silver in her ensemble, a purple comb. The kimono was plain and crested, a dress for a more formal, and older, woman. Sylia wore it effortlessly.

Glancing to either side Linna saw that her parents were stunned.

The door closed and the car drove off on its own, even surprising Linna.

"Linna, congratulations. Mr and Mrs Yamazaki," Sylia stepped up onto the verandah with a little lift of hemline, "You do truly have a remarkable daughter. It was such good fortune for me to meet her."

"Thank you, thank you!" Linna's parents said breathlessly bowing as low as they could.

"I'm glad you could make it. Everyone is inside." Linna bowed.

Sylia leaned into Linna's shoulder, "How is Priss?"

Linna smiled, "Surviving. Don't say anything about her yukata however."

"Oh?"

They went inside.


	8. The American Affair

It was a full, noisy room.

Linna remained surrounded. Questions had moved away from her, onto everything that had been going on in the town since she had left. A stream of gossip, weather reports, scandals, breakups, home repair failures, sports carnival news – who the new best girls were. The old rivalries.

She asked about others that were not present. Was X still with Y? Had anyone seen Mr Z? Did someone eventually own up to gluing his car doors shut? Was the sports coach still having an affair with the home economics teacher? Was the home economics' husband, the principal, still having an affair with Hiroko? Oh, Hiroko, she's a real estate agent associate and is now sleeping with the owner! Nooooo!

What are you going to do now? Well... There aren't many jobs now. Shizuka's went out of business recently and laid off everyone. They said cheap agriculture boomers that could work twenty-four seven won the tenders and taken the work. Are there jobs in Tokyo? Is it easy to get work there?

"It was a big culture shock and I thought I new everything about Tokyo. If it weren't for Nene, Priss and Sylia I don't know how I'd managed. There's a lot of real shady people there – especially in management – I had to punch one of them out!"

"What? You punched your boss?"

"That's insane!"

"Did you get fired? What happened next?"

"I had some dirt on him."

"You're so clever. I wish I had your courage."

"I have to watch the boomers supervisors carefully though. They can't be reasoned with and expect you to behave like a machine. Just like they are. I managed to get my own back with the help of an American."

"Eehhhh, tell us!"

This wasn't even a story that Linna had told her friends. Priss was nearby, being quizzed about the music industry and the chance of becoming an idol. Nene had her own gaggle listening to her every word, truth or exaggerated, of police adventures that sensibly had nothing to do with the Knight Sabres or boomers. Sylia was probably stuck with her parents and the older folk.

"Well, it will take too long to tell the whole story and its kind of embarrassing for my company-" not that that was going to stop Linna tell an abridged tale, "There was a bit of racketeering going on, stealing company funds in my branch. The boomer and security tape records showed nothing so that meant they were being tampered with by someone with a lot of access.

"The American was a new manager at work. He was really strange and had a terrible accent and terrible Japanese. He was always making Misa and myself fill out unnecessary forms, ones that even didn't exist! Then there were the meetings. They'd go all night, bringing him reports and coffee. All he did was drink coffee. All. The. Time.

"Then he made me his special assistant and gave all of my ordinary work load to Misa as well. She nearly died!

"I'd get home exhausted, catch a few hours sleep, then go back to work again and he'd be there before me. It was like he was a boomer. One night he took me out to dinner-"

"Oooh."

"It wasn't like that. I told you I'd punched out the last manager who tried that didn't I? He didn't think about me that way at all. He said: 'Linna, there's a problem in your branch. Fraud. I can't abide fraud in the workplace. Heads will roll. I know that you're not a part of it. You have been a great asset. Can I count on you to do whatever it takes?"

"What did you say?"

"I, uh. Said yes."

"Were you in danger?"

"There wasn't really any danger," despite that some moments had been actually terrifying not to be in a Hard Suit, "I was able to snoop on my bosses this time and I could even order the boomers around. We figured it out eventually," in the warehouse loading docks at night, "and caught the crooks," with ties to organised crime, "and one day they stopped coming to work, and so did the American.

"He left me a note at my workstation thanking me for my work. And, when I found out his twisted humour, to write a report of the whole incident in triple and to send it to two departments that did not even exist! I wasted a day and my boomer supervisor kept me after work. I'll get him back..."

It was a big exciting story that none of her school friends were going to experience, one much more realistic than belonging to the Knight Sabres. When the attention shifted away and Linna was alone for a moment Priss came over.

"So that was the reason for all the missed calls when we had to go out?"

"You were listening?"

"Does Sylia know?"

"No."

Priss nodded. "Best to keep it that way. She might get upset about moonlighting."

"I'll tell you everything that happened later. It was... surreal in one way."

"Bring beers then."

"Your place?"

She hadn't been over there in a while. A lot of weekends were them dropping from exhaustion in her pad. Priss had claimed it was the water pressure.

Shrugging, "We'll see. Hey, there was this yakitori-ya that I saw this morning. How about we go there later?"

It was time for Nene to barge in. "And miss the fireworks tonight? No way! There's a village festival. Dancing, singing-"

"We'll all be going to that Nene. It's a lot of fun." Linna said. "Having my birthday on the same day was always special."

A uniquely Priss smirk formed in the corners of Priss' mouth. "That reminds me, isn't it time to blow out the candles?"


	9. Thanks

It was time for the ceremony.

Her parents and their friends filed into the room, the youngsters making way. Linna with her parents stood at the head of the room and all of her big city friends were to her right.

"Thank you everyone for coming," the family bowed low; Linna continued: "I am sorry that I could not have had my Age Day Monday with everyone else. I was unable to get the day off work. Thank you again for taking the time to have my Day early and on my actual birthday. That makes today extra special, and more important for us that you have come. I would also like to thank my friends from Tokyo for travelling such a long way when they did not have to, to also be a part of my celebration."

Linna bowed almost to the waist towards her friends.

"I could not have asked for as good friends as I have found in Tokyo, a city that truthfully I wasn't prepared for. If not for them I don't know if I would have stayed. Your friendship was what I needed to not only find my feet in a new strange city, but also to find myself.

"Coming back home I've been able to meet my old friends again. You're all so special to me and I'm always remembering the small things that we did growing up together, the sports days, shopping, the tricks we played and the festival dances that we had to endure.

"I'm so glad that I have friendships with you all. And the parents that I have for raising me and encouraging me in my activities," Linna took a deep breath, "and for letting me go to Tokyo and live on my own when I hadn't before. Without you I would not be who I am now."

Before Linna or her parents could break their faces with tears Nene burst forward and threw her arms around Linna.

"That was so sweet!" she screamed. "Thanks for inviting us. Its been great."

Artfully as Nene could the emotion dissolved and everyone crowded around to say their thanks and congratulations to Linna and her parents.

The party moved outside and down the road into the heart of town where the festival was beginning to take place. The once quiet streets that Priss had walked through earlier were now bustling in comparison with cars looking for parking and the villagers making for the centre in increasing numbers.

Noise, music and activity.

Sylia edged up to Linna, both walking with slow difficulty in their tightly wrapped kimono.

"That was a beautiful speech, Linna. We're all so glad that you invited us."

"Thank you for coming. It's so far."

Sylia looked about. "It's not so bad. You shouldn't be hard on your home."

"I'm freer in Tokyo."

"You're a big girl now," Sylia smiled, "officially. You've already proven yourself and your parents see that."

"What did you talk to them about? You didn't have to be with-"

"The old people?" she laughed.

Linna laughed too. "Yes, The Old People."

"I bet that girl over there thinks that you're old."

"I'm only twenty, not even a quarter of the way through life if I'm lucky."

"I told your parents exactly what I think you are. Smart, independent, confident. And one my best friends. It means a lot to them that you have friends in Tokyo. That's always been their concern."

"And trying to get me married to keep the farm."

"Well you can't blame them. I never wanted to follow in my father's footsteps, yet somehow," Sylia shrugged bitterly. "Anyway. I hope they'll be more relaxed with you, now. They do seen to like Nene a lot."

"I think that they'll call the police one day and have Nene drag me back. She'd do it for the cooking."

"Now Priss," mirthfully.

"That was so mean, to dress her like a man."

"Did we do any worse, making her wear that dress?"

Pink dress. A rose. Certainly not Priss' finest moment.

"I think the dress looked nice on her."

"You would, dear."

"Uh-"

"And she does fit the man's strut rather well too," Sylia pointed in front where Priss was affecting an itinerant swagger down the road beside the shorter Nene.

"The colour does match her hair and eyes."

"And spirit."

They walked in silence for a little while, looking at the sites as they came into view. Food stalls, banners, a platform ready for performances. Children running about, some dressed in yukata; a school group in historical fantasy costume to perform a play, the shrine just off the heart of town. The group turned their to offer their prayers before they would return to the festivities.

"Oh, Sylia, I'd forgot to ask earlier. Where is your driver staying?"

"Driver?"

"For your car. You were in the back..."

"No driver, dear."

"A boomer car?"

Sylia shuddered, "Never. It was remote driven. I had a nice comfortable drive up in the back reading a romance novel."

"I can hardly picture you reading Mills and Boon."

"Well maybe there were some secret Genom files in there too."

"That's better," Linna laughed.

"How are you getting home, back to Tokyo I mean?"

"Back in the train I guess."

"Nonsense, you can Nene can come back with me. There's enough room. And there are a few nice places to stop and see along the way."

"Thank you, Sylia. That would be nice. Priss'll be-"

"Priss. She can tag along if she wants. Now you go catch up with her and tell Nene to come back here, I have something important to tell her."

"From those files?"

"I don't actually have anything important to tell her, I'm giving you and Priss some time to go cause trouble."

Linna had the grace to go slightly red.

"We'll be fine, this looks like its going to be a very good day."

Linna jerked a quick bow and then trotted as quickly as she could to catch up with the other two.

"She's still such a girl."


	10. My Life

Linna was pointing everything out.

The bakery chainstore: "This is where we'd all hang out after school and on weekends when we were old enough. It was the biggest thing to come to town. I'd hoard my allowance to buy a crème custard bun."

The sports outlet: "I would go here nearly every day. It was on my way to school and back. I'd see the latest shoes on television and pester the owner when were they going to be in. The owner would let me take magazines home overnight and I didn't have to for it if I brought it back without a wrinkle. I can tell you I was sooo careful. I don't think my parents bought a birthday present from anywhere else. If there was something that I'd been wanting for ages I'd get it then. I had the fastest shoes in the school. I had the fastest tennis racket, the best hockey stick. I had so much stuff I wonder where my parents put it all."

The park: "We'd hang upside down from the tree branches. My friend Aiko wouldn't climb up as far as me. Even some of the boys weren't game. On a really hot day we'd lie in the shade. When the sun would start to go down the crickets would get too loud to hear yourself speak.

The bus station: "When mum wanted to go clothes shopping."

A police box: "The middle school boys would throw pebbles and run for it. There was always some young officer there who would rush out and try to chase them. I don't think anyone lasted more than a week. Nobody did it at the station however, there was – probably still is a grumpy officer in charge. I've seen boys burst out in tears when he's looked at them. Didn't say anything. Just glowered."

Priss let herself be guided about through Linna's small town history. As much as Linna had said she hated living here and had to get out she was still enthusiastic and barely paused for breath explaining everything. Priss doubted she could do that of anywhere in Tokyo. She just didn't... pay that much attention to it. Growing up after the quake wasn't the best experience. Out here where they hadn't been affected; well it may all look simple and be boring compared to Tokyo now but it would have been easier to grow up in.

"Where did the boys go to settle their scores?" Priss asked.

Her chatter broken Linna paused. "I don't know. I didn't take any notice of that."

"Yah, you're a good girl."

"I wasn't stuck in books, you know."

"What about where the boys and girls went?"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me," Priss dead panned.

Linna caught up.

"There were a few places... I mean there are lots of farms around so away from town. At school,"

"Did you?" Priss gave Linna a nudge.

"No."

"No boyfriend, ever?"

"No," Linna replied with no stress or disappointment about it. "I was interested in other things."

"Sounds like there was a bit of teacher student action?"

"Yeah. Don't know how no one was fired."

"You didn't have any crush then? No singer crush? Sports hero crush?"

"No, no and no. There were a lot of athletes that I admired. I watched the Olympics and Winter Olympics, running meets, everything. I bet my parents encouraged it because it took out all of my energy so I couldn't have any crushes."

"Regret that?"

"Jeez Priss, I'm only 20. You're much older; are you saying then that you've been around town?"

Priss frowned.

"I have a head start."

"Ha. ha."

They walked up and down the main street looking at the stalls, bought a snack. Linna hooked her arm through, leaning against. People looked at them – no – Priss. Many recognised if not knew Linna. They couldn't quite figure out Priss.

"Show me your school."

"Now? I was going to take you all there tomorrow."

Priss smiled a little wickedly. "Yes, now. Private tour."

"Okay, if you want."

"And then I want to hit that yakitori-ya I saw earlier."

"Well aren't you having a good time."

"Can't I?"

"I was worried that you wouldn't like it here. I'm glad that you're not bored."

"I thought you were the one who couldn't stand it here."

"I... I don't know. This is something that we all looked forward to every year. But in Tokyo I can't wait for the next weekend. It's still... so simple."

"There are plenty of do nothings in the city too. And a lot of idiots. Anyway, school."

"Yes, Priss!" Linna took Priss' arm tighter, "School it is!"


	11. Schooling

It was a rectangle. Three stories tall, the school seal square in the middle. A few other buildings were scattered about and there was a large flat park behind it.

"I thought it would be bigger," Priss said.

Linna noted the disappointment. "It's a small town. Not a lot of families."

"All the girls that came today were your whole year level then?"

"Pretty much."

They walked along the rectangle, the sounds of the festival mutely heard.

"If you didn't get along with somebody there'd be nowhere to hide," Priss observed more to herself.

"Starting to see why I wanted to leave? Seeing only the same people every single day, whether at school or in town. Knowing everyone. Nothing different. No chance for something different. Even to go to the next town over. It'd just be the same after a while."

"You're starting to sound like me," Priss joked.

Linna shrugged and put her head on Priss' shoulder. "I like being here. Then I hate being here. I know it all. Someone does something, I do something, my mother's telling me about it when I get home.

"Tokyo is everything more. Its different all the time. Its so big. I can see new people, places, everyday. I can do something different everyday. I can be friends with a police officer, a rock star, a business woman. I can work in a crappy job and be harassed by lecherous bosses or boomers. I can go out late. I can sleep over with friends and not have to call home every hour."

Linna stopped.

"I can fall in love with who I want."

Priss didn't want to say that Linna hadn't had it so bad. She had it safe. She had a home. She had a family. She had everything she needed to fall back on. That was a comfort Priss had lost a long time ago. Living, existing alone, in conflict with the rest of the world... Priss knew that Linna wouldn't have said that she envied her, or thought that her life was the life the she would have wanted instead of the easy mundane one that she had endured. It hadn't been painful. It hadn't been bad. It was just too small for a girl with big dreams.

"You're twenty now, you can do whatever you want."

"Sylia was saying the same. God, I'm complaining to both of you. I don't want to."

"What do you want to do?"

"So many things."

"Pick one."

There really wasn't as much hesitation or fear as Linna had expected. It was her Tolstoian Will forcing the inevitable in spite of what an ego might want to prevent.

"Priss, I want to-"

"There he.. is!"

A scuffling of shoes.

"Shit!" Priss pulled Linna behind her so suddenly that the image of Priss's face so close to hers had to be blinked away.

Priss didn't bother of asking Linna if she could run. Knowing that she was dressed in a tight kimono was enough.

Priss didn't bother asking what the three men, two bigger and heavier than herself, and one reedy man hanging back, wanted either. It was about this morning. Here were the adults. The chubby boy's father and a pair of goons.

The two goons slowed up when they saw that their prey was waiting for them and looked back to the reedy one, in charge.

"What are you waiting for, teach her a lesson!"

They looked back at Priss and she saw in their eyes that they weren't sure about what they were being ordered to do, but they were going to do it anyway.

"Priss, what's going on?"

"Stay back,"

"I can fight."

"Not in that you can't. Don't worry, they're not after you."

They're after me.


	12. Ketto

Priss gave herself time to study the two goons she was about to face. Both wore jeans, one a t-shirt and the other a jacket as well. Their hair was out of style soap star, brushed down over the eyes, mess. Both were lean, labourers, farmers. They were probably the older brothers or cousins of the teenagers she trounced in the morning. Karma's a bitch.

So am I.

"C'mon then, punks. Let's go!"

"Get her!" the reedy father screamed.

"Teme!" goon one came rushing in with a pulled back fist. Priss, wishing she had been wearing her biker books instead of sandals gave her own battle cry and planted her foot in the goon's midsection. The impact staggered Priss back into Linna's steadying arms and put goon one to the ground.

That roiled goon two's blood. "You're gonna pay!" he came in just as quickly, one hand low against her kick; a bit more experienced. Priss pushed off Linna, feinted with a kick before throwing some punches that goon two slipped through. He then leapt, two quick for Priss sending them both to the grass.

"Priss!" Linna stepped then stopped, goon one was getting himself off the ground.

"Forget the Yamazaki," reedy ordered, "take care of her." Priss.

Goon one gave Linna a sideways glance, dismissed her as non-threatening.

That pissed Linna off. She was a Knight Sabre. Not a helpless damsel. But dammit, she could barely walk!

"I'm coming, Priss."

"Stay... out.. of it!"

Priss had rolled on top, punched goon two in the face before goon one forced her back.

Linna trotted closer. The sleeves of her furisode were simply too long and heavy to push back. Even so she was going to fight, to help her friend. Not to be a useless bystander.

Reedy, the accustomed coward-bully, had Linna in his sights. He put himself in front and grinned wickedly.

"Better not girl. You don't want to spoil your parents dream do you?"

"What the f-?" thrilling hot anger rushed through Linna's veins. "Keep my parents out of this or there'll be hell to pay." A green hard suit smashing its way through home and hearth.

Reedy laughed.

Linna, as best as she could muster in the confining heavy fabric lashed out – and he caught her arm by the wrist.

The goons were holding tightly, just, each onto one of Priss's arms, pulling at her balance. She, legs wide apart, centre of gravity low, feet shifting, kept them all at an impasse.

"Ha, ha! This kitten thinks it has claws. Now -" reedy let his voice drop, "better give up and take your beating before this precious doll is broken." To Priss.

"Teme..." Priss growled. "So much as hurt her feelings and I'll send you straight to Hell."

"Fine words when you're about to-"

"Oh shut UP!" Linna screamed using the one thing as a weapon that she could easily. Her head. Her forehead. She was a sports girl. Mainly in athletics, running, high jump, but she was also no stranger to sports, futbol – soccer – being one appropriate for school girls to play. She knew how to head the ball, had done so to win the intercountry round robin three years ago. She knew the right spot on her head that would not hurt as much, and the worst spot, where here target was.

Forehead to nose.

Reedy gargled a scream, let go of Linna's hand, staggered back. Held onto his nose.

Then blood just started pouring out.

Eyes wide, frantic, "You... you!"

The goons also went wide-eyed in amazement, and Priss too. The biker recovered quicker as she felt the hands holding onto her own relax. Twisting one way she pulled goon two into her, and shoved him back onto the ground with her shoulder. She turned on goon one, reversed the grip, rolled his arm over so the elbow pointed up and violently shoved away. Goon one literally flew away from her as pain exploded up from his elbow, arm, into his brain. He hit the ground, rolling, holding his arm.

Goon two grabbed Priss from behind.

Persistent.

Priss dropped down to one knee and rolled him over her shoulder and without any second thought hit him as hard as she could in the neck. Goon two, incapacitated, fought for air.

"Priss!" Linna short-stepped over, her sleeves swaying. She stopped short.

Priss rose.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" Linna replied breathlessly. Priss's yukata was all pulled out of place, somewhat electrifyingly for the just-turned-woman. She had dirt on her arms and face, grass in her hair.

"I'll live."

Linna's eyes widened.

"Just some bruises," Priss clarified. "What do we do about him?" she jerked her head towards the slinking away reedy.

A malicious, mirthless smile crossed Linna's face.

"I don't know what this was all about. But I don't let anyone threaten my friends or my parents."

The two girlfriends advancing, pushed up their sleeves, and put reedy onto the ground.

Turning away Linna slipped her arm through Priss' again. "So, why were they after you?"

Priss just looked at Linna. "You're going to have a big purple bruise on your forehead in the morning."

Shock spread over Linna's face. She touched her forehead. It was feeling a bit spongy.

"Mum's going to freak."

"What about me?"

Linna eyed Priss over at close range. Lingered low and when Priss cleared her throat, met eyes.

"She'll complain that you've damaged the yukata." she said to try and hide her blush.

The adrenaline began to leave them. Linna found herself leaning on Priss more, shaking a little. She wasn't the street fighter that Priss was. She'd never been in a fight with a person before.

Priss put her arm around Linna's shoulders.

They walked away, heading back to the festival.


	13. Wadaiko

Linna's town had woken up.

Kids scurried about with sweets, streamers, golden sparklers. Parents ignored them, chatting away with each other. Teenagers roamed. Girlfriend and boyfriend stayed close.

It was a night to stay up late for.

Sylia pushed her haute couture sensibilities to one side. Nene had wondered off with some of Linna's school friends leaving her on her own. It amused her a little that Linna's parents were a kind of wary of her. Priss they could understand, incorrectly, but understand – classify. Herself on the other hand, as polite as Linna's parents were, well, simply, she was out of their league. A sophistication, a richness, a behaviour that was quite foreign to them.

Understandable given where they each existed.

A small town.

Metropolis Tokyo.

Perhaps the seduction of their daughter. The fear that Linna would become like her. Like the city.

Not that Linna could be like her. Not at all.

All a typical Sylia world view taken from outside the atmosphere. Where there was only her.

Her attention was on the stage.

Taiko had been wheeled on. Students traditionally dressed took their station with large heavy sticks for the big drum, thin tappers for the smaller ones. Two dancer girls waited for their moment on the wing.

The smaller drums started, establishing the simple beating rhythm. Sylia had seen the professional players at the Dome with her family a long time ago. It had been too much for her little bones to manage back then, throbbing with the pounding concussive. She watched and smiled. The most experienced student took the odaiko. She was impressed that the school had one at all. They were expensive. It looked well aged.

The drummer started with small taps, slowly building in speed and power. The crowd grew, building around her. The smaller drums matched the beat, switching from side tap to canvas strike. It wasn't a simple set. To the side Sylia could see the groups teacher, a sufficiently aged man and probably the owner of the drums. The rhythm broke into three sections; the odaiko, the left and the right drummers, shifting from side to side, held together by the odaiko sempai.

The drumming grew louder, faster. Sylia could see children awe mouthed and still. Adults were just as enraptured. Students encouraged their fellows on, shouting.

"They are the regional champions," it was Linna's father beside her.

"That's their teacher?"

Mr Yamazaki nodded. "He used to instruct before retiring and returning home. Now he teaches at the school and has won five years in a row."

That was impressive.

So was the beating of her heart in time to the drums, now all acting in concert again, calming down, giving the audience a breather, themselves time to recover strength, and the opportunity for the dancing girls in their bright kimono to take centre stage. It was a necessary respite. Everyone began clapping in synchronocity.

Sylia let herself get carried along. She clapped in time. Nice to be relaxed; the distance from Tokyo an equal reduction in stress and worry. At least for the rest of the night she didn't have to worry about anything. She could just enjoy.

And she did. The dancers filed back off stage and the crescendo began. Louder and faster without pause, notably why they were the regional champions, continuing stronger where lesser teams would have finished already or oscillated their tempo, until it was bang-bang-bang, a flurry of taps, Bang-Bang!

And they were done. The crowd cheered. The students stood and bowed.

Through the crowed Sylia saw the day's girl and Priss. She weaved through the crowd towards them.

"You missed them, they were very good," she said.

"Who, the drummers? We could hear." Priss replied.

"Where did you two go.. and what did you do?" Sylia just then saw the state they were both in.

"A fight." Priss again.

"What? With each other?"

"Just some idiots."

"Are you okay? Linna?"

"I'm fine, Sylia. A headache. Priss did all the fighting."

"You make it sound like it was my fault," Priss said to Linna.

"You look like you did all the fighting," Sylia brushed some dirt from Priss' shoulder. "If you parents see I don't know what they're going to think."

"It's best they don't then. We've got a bath that you can soak in, Priss. It'll help a lot."

"First I want some booze. That'll take the edge of."

Linna and Sylia sighed. There was always Priss' rough facets.

"And I know where to get it."

Priss started off.

"Trouble just follows her around."

"If she isn't looking for it," Linna replied. "I feel like a drink too. Coming?"

A bemused Sylia followed.


	14. Beer, Tea, and Chicken

Nene latched onto them on the way to the yakitori-ya.

Priss told all on the way there as they threaded through the crowd. The kid, the bully, the teenagers, the recent battle at the school.

"I miss all the excitement!" Nene exclaimed. "I would have shown those kids what for."

"Your badge would have been an asset," Sylia said before Priss had a chance to cut Nene's martial prowess down.

"That's right, I'm a Police Officer."

"My mum has got to your head," Linna felt her bump. "And my head is really beginning to hurt."

They reached the yakitori-ya's open door.

"I've got just the cure for that," Priss lead them through.

The yakitori-ya was not very wide. A set of narrow tables for two down one side, a long kitchen bench with space for bar eating on the other. Priss took the bar without a second thought. Where she went by default.

"Irrashaimasu!"

Linna slipped in beside her, then Nene, and Sylia the other bookend.

"Four beers, two kirin necks and two ebisu long-cans," Priss turned to Nene and Sylia. "What about you, drinking?"

"Uh, Priss, shouldn't we not go so fast. I mean, two each..." Linna wanted to raise her brow, or frown, both not pleasant to her mind.

"You'll thank me."

The owner/cook/keep quickly decapped the kirin and was about to crack open the cans when Priss stopped him. She waved her hand for the owner to hand them other, took, and held one out to Linna. The other she placed on the back of her neck, winced.

Hesitantly Linna took the golden can. It was cold.

Priss tapped her own forehead bringing an instant recollection of their first communication with each other. The memory still causing her embarrassment, Linna placed the can on her self-inflicted victory.

"Ahhh."

Priss gave Linna a kirin and took a long swig from her own. Linna followed suit, just because.

Nene and Sylia watched the competitors guzzle the alcohol down. A side of Priss that they knew existed. A side of Linna that they didn't. The singer's obvious rub-off. An indication of how close their friendship had matured.

"Second round. What? You two haven't started? Nene?"

"Okay, Priss."

"Good. Sylia?"

"I'll have tea, please," Sylia asked the owner.

When Priss made a noise: "We'll move to sake when the girls can't taste the beer any more."

"Ooh. That's a challenge is it?" Priss said, leaning over Linna, nearly knocking her off her stool.

"Careful," Nene chided. "So, do you think those goons will be any more trouble?"

"It's not the movies, Nene," Sylia dismissed, "A clan load of retainers aren't going to appear and surround us."

"I'd like to see that," Priss pushed her kimono sleeves back and imagining holding a sword lifted up her hands, "You should have seen me this morning. Whack, whack! They were perfect strikes."

"I didn't know you studied kendo, Priss. I would have given you a katana instead of knuckles," Priss smiled with amused eyes.

They ordered chicken skewers. Sylia sipped on her tea. Priss and Linna rolled the cans over their wounds. Nene took her drink carefully, buzzing immediately. "Isnsh't great? Going out likes this together?"

The other's laughed.

"What?"

"Yes it is, Nene," Linna put her hand on Nene's shoulder, "These are the best moments. With friends."

"That deserves a toast," Sylia lifted up her dainty tea cup.

Priss started to raise her beer, noticed it was empty, motioned for another, finished the motion will a full tank.

"To friendship. Best friends." Linna said.

"Friendship." the others chorused.

Glass, china, clinked.

Food came, devoured.

"You were right, I can't feel my head at all."

Priss snorted a laugh, "Told you."

"That's becaush your drunk!" Nene accused with a skewer.

Four young women friends seated on stools along a yakitori-ya bar; two in exquisite kimono, one in wester garb, and one dressed as a mean, elbows on the bar, acting the man, retelling her battles of the day with the gang of empty bottles that she now commanded; others listening, laughing, laying a pile of skewers in the middle.

"There will be fireworks later," Linna announced.

"I like fireworsh."

"Of course you do, Nene," Sylia gave a pat.

Beer going down the wrong way Priss coughed. Linna slapped her back.

"Can't hold it? Thought you were tough."

"I really am amazed, Linna, at just how you two get along. I don't know anyone who would have picked it."

"I can see talent, Sylia," Priss waded in without letting her mind investigate any of the threads of meaning that Sylia could be putting within her words, "She turned out better than miss cyberpunk."

"Gee, thanks," Nene and Linna simultaneous.

"No probs, babe"

It wasn't just Linna's mouth that fell open. Sylia waited to see what Linna's response would be. This was interesting.

"I'm still going to be better than you," was what Linna said, turning on her stool to face Priss. "Just like when I said so in your trailer."

Sylia really wished she was sitting closer.

"Outside, babe. We were outside."

"Such a difference!"

"And you're not better than me."

"Just you wait – Babe."

Sylia unconsciously put a hand over her mouth.

"For what?" Priss had put on her game face, the flat emotionless mask, and had it inches from Linna's.

Sylia studied them both. The consumption had affected them both, cheeks had been flushed before the sparring began. Priss' body had gone languid, resting over the bar, a bent elbow hand in her messed up hair until she'd gone confrontational. Linna now rigid, hands in emotionful fists. It was a question whether she was going to rage impotently, withholding her feelings, which was ordinarily her, or would let she it out. How strong was Priss' influence? What was their real relation?

What Sylia had not expected, what Linna actually did.

What their bond was.

It was just a lunge, quite sudden, the few inches, fast, surprising, no moment to react, barely any clear-headed moment to comprehend, digest, that Linna had pushed her mouth onto Priss'.

The owner, Sylia, Priss, Linna them herself, frozen in that moment of dream state cloudiness.

What's going on?

What just happened?

Nene: "Can you keep quiet, everything's spinning."

And she hadn't seen a thing.

Linna detached, Priss chased a moment before catching herself. They looked at each other. No one else was there. Even it had been in the busiest station, in the middle of a sports stadium with all camera's zooming, a world of billions watching, they would have been alone.

The dream world shattered as a boy ran in shouting, "Priss, Priss!"

Her name, jolted. It was the boy she had helped this morning.

"Hey."

There was fear.

Priss slipped off the stool.

"What's the matter?"

Linna was looking down at him. Sylia was off the stool looking out the door.

"Nene,"

"Huuh?"

"Take care of the boy," Sylia said matter of factly heading to the entrance.

Priss fell in behind her; Linna not yet aware was slow to follow. She joined the other two outside, standing on Sylia's left. Priss had her right.

Outside, on the road, were a score of goons, thugs, and men in a semi-circle around the yakitori-ya.

Priss: "You have got to be shitting me."


	15. Stand off

It really wasn't fair.

The trouble had just escalated all day. She hadn't done anything to deserve it. She thought she had done the right thing.

In any case, how in a small hick town could their be a clan specifically out to get her?

"I guess that these are the people you and Linna just fought?" Sylia asked her.

Priss nodded.

"And there weren't this many?"

Priss shook her head.

"Let's see if we can talk our way out of a bloodbath."

"These goons again!" Linna swore, "I wish I had a weapon."

Sylia and Priss looked over at Linna: the drink talking.

Near Priss was a broom, she kicked off the brush and spun it.

"I did study naginata at school," Sylia held out her hand.

Fuming Priss handed the broom stick over and watched as Sylia spun it smoothly into ready place.

Behind them the yakitori-ya owner stepped out, double taked the scene and backed up into his establishment. There above his bar counter he pulled down a cord wrapped hilt and lacquered sheath katana. For a long time it had rested up there show. Perhaps it was time it was put to use again?

The owner returned outside and held the sword out to Linna: "For your Day, Miss."

"Uh, Linna-" the normally bellicose Priss started to reach out.

An aggressive, uncontrolled glint in Linna's eye stopped her. Linna took the offered weapon and slid it into her obi. With a satisfying scrape she drew the blade and tapped it against her forearm.

It was real.

She nicked the side of a finger.

It was sharp.

She held it out in front of her. And smiled.

Noticeably the horde of goons that were arrayed around her shifted to their right clumping up in front of Sylia and Priss.

She chuckled.

Sylia wished she could do something about the lethal weapon on Linna's, an intoxicated Linna's, hands. She dared not divert her attention from the opponents however.

Priss, the only one without a weapon, felt like crossing her arms. She could feel all the goons eyes on her: she doesn't have a weapon, we can take her, she's the easy one...

Later, if they got out of this mess, she's made the other two pay. At least, drunk as she was, she wouldn't feel much of the pain until a few days later. She kept glancing around, looking for something threatening. There was nothing.

Nuts.

C'mon already then. Lets get this over with!

The other side seemed to be thinking the same thing. Even with their overwhelming advantage in numbers, twenty to three, the new factor of a very real and very sharp sword bringing about the very real prospect that someone was going to get very hurt, was beginning to make up the minds of some of the men. Maybe it wasn't worth it? They were just girls. There were only three of them. Was it really necessary to be doing this? And the one with the sword kinda looked scary...

Fortunately enough for all involved a third party arrived.

"Now, now. What do we have here?"

It was a commanding voice. One that caught all the protagonists attention and held it, for up the road slowly walked a grizzled Police Captain, the master of the town, with a single subaltern a step behind and to the side.

Without any fear the Captain walked between the two sides and gave each a look over. He'd seen it all before; two street gangs or union backed yakuza syndicates facing off for a brawl many a time when Tokyo was in the midst of its reconstruction. One side of the road looked typical. The other side, atypical. Downright strange actually.

And wasn't that young Yamazaki? Holding a sword? The Captain frowned. It was about to have gotten very ugly.

"You there, Masaki, Kenda, Goto. Honda, Suzuki, Saesbo. All of you, go home."

The Captain had picked out the ones he could see were the most reluctant to be here. The six gave short, relieved, bows and backed out of the confrontation with their face intact. The Captain scanned for the troublemakers.

There was a freshly beat up guy, two youngsters and about four or five others who would go through it their bosses brutal plan. Ten more were seeing their way out, if he could give it to them easily. No need to start opening the book and taking names. That would cause trouble later.

Now for the girls... he didn't want to disarm them or make give the gang their confidence back. Still, he couldn't have the Yamazaki girl waving a sword about.

"Genda," the Captain yelled.

The owner of the yakitori-ya appeared.

"That yours?" the Captain pointed at the sword.

"Yes, Captain." Genda said.

"Hmm. We'll have a word later, you old yakuza."

Feet shifted.

A yakuza had given a weapon to one side. That meant they favoured that side. That meant they'd be obligated to seek revenge if their side lost.

That was what the Captain was hoping the wavering men would be thinking.

"Shame to spoil the festival," he said to no-one in particular. "Subaltern, how many can the cell hold?"

"Ah. Maybe six, Sir."

"Hmm. It will be crowded then. And I always come in late on a Sunday. I certainly wouldn't want to be cramped inside that cell with no food or water, or bathroom for a day. Imagine the smell!"

Surprisingly the girls just stood there still in a shallow triangle. They hadn't all thought it was over or wanted his protection. They were from the city he'd heard. There was meant to be another one, an AD Police Officer.

Those lazy layabouts...

Inter-department rivalries were never let go.

"Any moment now all your friends and family, people you know and see everyday are going to hear about this and come and see what's going on. Do you think they'll be happy? Do you think your wives or girlfriends will be happy that you're threatening a mere three girls? One is only just having her Age Day? I know my son wouldn't look up to me as a good father if he saw me standing there. He would be ashamed."

"And you, young Yamazaki. What do you think your parent's would say if they saw you, their only daughter, holding a sword? Do you think they would let you go back to the city with your friends?"

His words were having their desired impact. A few more men withdrew from the back voluntarily. The young Yamazaki had lowered the point of her sword and had looked about, expecting her mother and father to see her in this moment.

"Now, why don't we just all disperse. It will be time for me to start the fireworks show soon and there are a lot of people who are waiting for me. I won't be late."

As the Captain had warned a crowd of onlookers was growing not far down the road. With grumbling the remainder of the gang broke up and dispersed. The leaders may still cause trouble later. He tagged their names in his book and would have them watched and put a presence around the Yamazaki house just in case some firebrand took action on their own.

As the threat of battle dissipated the Captain walked over to the three girls.

"You won't be needing that now."

"Thank you, Captain," Sylia said, handing the broom handle back to Priss who just let it fall.

"How long are you staying in town?"

"We leave tomorrow."

"For the best. This is a quiet town, my retirement town. I won't brook any trouble and I'll take locals over city folk every day."

"Noted, Captain. Thank you for your arrival and calming the situation."

The Captain studied Sylia, her calmness. She hadn't been fazed or showed any fear at all. He could feel that if he hadn't been around to bring the calm, it would not have all gone the gangs way.

"Now, as for you young lady."

"I'm a woman now!" Linna shot back.

"Linna, you can give the sword back now..." Sylia reached out slowly.

"I would have used it. They deserved it."

"Yes, Linna. Its done now. They've gone away."

"I suggest you take her home right away."

"Yes, Captain. That would be best. Linna, give Mr. Gendo his sword back."

Linna sheathed the weapon and pulled it out of her obi. Gendo took it in both hands and retired back into his building.

Priss went over to Linna. "You okay?"

"I hate men!" Linna suddenly snapped. "If your parents aren't trying to match you up their then they're sleazing on you or about to kill you!" She stalked off in the other direction leaving the others dumbfounded.

"I'll go, Priss," Sylia started.

"No." Priss began walking. "I'll get her home. You bring Nene and find the kid's mother."


	16. Hana-bi

"Linna, hold up!" Priss jogged up to Linna.

"I'd like some time alone."

Priss looked about. Away from the happenings in the centre of town it was very quiet, and dark.

"Don't think that's a good idea. Some of those goons might come back."

"Don't you think I could handle them?" angrily said.

Priss held up her hands. "I'm worried about their safety. I wasn't the one wanting to use a sword."

"I'm not a girl. I can manage."

"That's what you've been saying all night," Priss rolled her eyes, "I'm an adult. I can look after myself."

"I am. I can! Why are you being against me?"

"Because you need a kick in the butt about now."

"What?"

Priss took hold of Linna's shoulders.

"You are. You can. Sylia, me, Nene, even your parents know that. You came home and said: here are my friends, live with them. They know you're going back to Tokyo and that's your new home. But – you also need to quit this 'Im a big girl' shtick. You've had your say and now its just getting really boring." It was the Priss had said at any one go. It left her drained.

Linna twisted her shoulders. "Gee, thanks."

"Ugh. Stop being a brat."

"Are you going to 'babe' me again now?"

Priss smirked.

"Didn't I get a kiss for that?"

Linna reddened.

"I was drunk."

Priss turned away and shrugged.

"Being drunk only means you don't hold back what you really want to say, or do."

"I've never been drunk before. I'm sorry, Priss."

"What for? Kissing me or being rude?"

"You never make it easy."

"Nope. So which one?"

"Being rude. Kissing you-"

Priss spun back around.

"So you didn't mean it? It was a joke?"

"No- I – Umph!"

Priss smothered Linna's mouth with her own. The taste and smell of alcohol still lingered.

Linna realised that her eyes were closed. She opened them, Priss' staring right into her. She lifted her arms up onto Priss' shoulders. Priss wrapped hers around, pulling Linna in. A long time coming.

The kiss ended. Linna let herself rest against Priss' body.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Nothing is going to change."

"Are you sure?"

"Why should it?"

"Don't make it sound so easy. What will Nene and Sylia think? And my parents. It's going to be so hard on them."

"They're grown ups."

A moment of silence enjoyed.

"Why did you choose me?"

Priss let Linna go.

"Isn't there meant to be fireworks?"

"We can see it from here. Well?"

"Ha. Thought I was going to get out of it?"

"Perhaps. Did I say how good you look in a man's yukata?"

"Are you now trying to flatter an answer out of me?"

Linna ran a finger along the yukata's V.

"Masculine, yet-"

"Are you bi?"

"Can you just answer me?"

"Because we needed someone. I needed backup. You had moxie."

"Oh, so it wasn't love at first sight?" Linna mock recoiled.

"I'm... I'm surprised too. Girls... I haven't been into anything other than my music and blowing shit up." Priss folded her arms. "You grow on people."

Linna smiled.

"Still, I would have guessed that you worked have figured it out," Priss continued, "After, how many guys it was that you punched out?"

"Ah?"

It was Priss turn to smile.

"I did that because they were jerks."

"And me. Men that you hate. What you said just before."

"That was me being a jerk."

There was a whistling sound.

A flash of yellow, sparking light.

Followed by the bang.

The girls turned to it.

"I love fireworks," Linna said softly.

More burst across the heavens, dancing over eye.

They turned into each other, onto each other, silhouette embrace. They kissed for the length of the display, hanabi unto each other.


End file.
